In debt and in doubt
by atakino-zane
Summary: Tobi saves Deidara's life and Deidara has to come to terms with the fact that he thinks more of Tobi than just an annoying partner. note: pretty hard to catagorize into a genre ...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well, looks like I was too tired when I posted this to write this up...**

**I don't own naruto or the characters or the idea and I'm still cheesed off (yes. Cheesed) about the fact that I have to post that on a FANFIC site. cough FAN cough nyeh?**

**Anyway, one more note: I don't know if this is going to lead into an actual "relationship" between Deidara and Tobi . I'll see what happens with it, but whatever happens, it'll be written into it well, rest assured. No random "omg so teh smexy" here. ;D It's aaaaalll organic.  
**

* * *

The wind danced through his ponytail as Deidara flew through the sky on the clay bird. It was an amazing day, not too hot, nor too cold, nor too windy, nor too wet. In fact, he might have said it was perfect, if not for the swirly orange mask he could see jumping around out of the corner of his eye.

Tobi was bouncing playfully with all the pent up energy of a four year old on crack. After their previous mission, an assassination, they'd been trapped in an underground cavern for a week due to a series of "coincidental" cave-ins. (A/N cough explosions cough)

"Senpai! How much longer 'till we get back?"

Deidara sighed. "Five minutes less than the last time you asked, un."

His partner must have sensed that Deidara's patience was nearing its end because he stayed silent instead of saying his usual bit.

_Why me? _He thought to himself. After all, it was Zetsu's fault that he'd gotten in. Or so Deidara liked to think. _I'll get him back for this_, he grumbled to himself as they flew through the air. Oh, the art he could unleash! _Just you wait, you overgrown salad bowl!_

"Why are you smiling so creepy?"

Deidara's mind returned and he saw Tobi's mask peering towards him.

"Mind your own business!" He glared at him. Why was it that Tobi annoyed him more than anyone else could? _If I can just tune him out..._ "Hmph."

---------------------------------

Night fell and Deidara's eyes lingered on the stars as he lay down to get some well-needed sleep. Tobi was already snoring soundly -yet another thing that annoyed Deidara. He tried to get his mind off of his annoyance and get some sleep.

_The stars... Pure and simple art. An endless explosion._ He yawned a long drawn out yawn and shifted over a bit. Suddenly, he saw a strange shadow in the trees. It was vaguely human shaped... and then it was gone.

_There's someone there?_ He stayed still. Maybe it was just a squirrel? No, he was sure it had been a person.

Slowly, as to not be seen by whoever it was, Deidara moved his hand over to the bag of clay resting on the ground near by. Quietly, slowly, the mouth on his hand took the clay and turned it into a small explosive spider. It left his hand and crawled through the grass.

_Hehehe..._ he thought, as is invisibly made its way to the sihlouette. Deidara waited for movement again, just to make sure. A few silent moments whisked by and he began to doubt if he had actually seen something. Then there was movement. _Bang..._ Deidara set off the explosive.

The sound of the bomb woke Tobi up with a start, but Deidara payed no mind to his partner. Instead, he waited to see if the intruder had been cought in his trap. He sat up and looked around the area. Nothing, yet.

He reached over and grabbed the bag of explosive clay, shiftin his position to a crouch. "I don't think that finished them, whoever they are... hm."

"Come on out!" He called in an overly friendly voice. "I know you're there, un."

Only silence greeted him. His eyes followed every shadow that was cast by the shifting trees in the night wind. _Come on... I saw you._

"Senpai, what's going on?"

Deidara turned and shot a sharp look at Tobi. "Shhh! There's someone here, so keep an eye-."

Suddenly, from behind him, Deidara heard footsteps. Deidara dove out of the way just in time for an attacker's sword to miss him. The attacker swiveled on the spot and stabbed at Deidara. Deidara grabbed onto the attackers wrist and diverted the attack. The other man fell to the ground and scrambled up quickly.

Deidara quickly looked him over. He was tall and thin, with dark green hair that tumbled over an indescernable headband. He was dressed in an ensemble of black and more black. He tightened his grip on his sword and glared at Deidara as he sprang foreward for another attack. Deidara prepared to counter it, but stopped mid motion when he the attacker's course was altered.

"Tobi! Look out!"

Tobi tried to move out of the way, but was slow to react and the blade impaled him through the chest. The attacker pushed Tobi back with a kick and the orange masked Akatsuki member fell to the ground. Deidara reached into his bag and pulled out a few small spiders.

"You're gonna regret that!" He tossed the explosives at the attacker and they latched onto his leg. _Damn you, Tobi! If you live through this, I'll kill you! _However, before Deidara could detonate them, he shook them off.

"You're the one who's going to regret," said the attacker as he skidded away from Deidara. "I hate the Akatsuki... One of your members killed my family!"

As he spoke, he threw a handful of shuriken at Deidara. Deidara dodged them, but behind them was another wave he had not seen. Most of them slipped by him, but one caught him in the right shoulder. He gritted his teeth as he pulled it out and flung it to the side. With his other hand, he reached for the bag of clay.

_I hate close range fighting,_ he thought to himself as the mouth on his hand bit into the clay. He glared at the attacker. _Why is he just standing there?_

Sure enough, the attacker was just standing there, watching Deidara intently. Deidara wondered what he was planning when all of a sudden, a sharp throbbing pain shot down his arm from his injured shoulder. Shadowing every heartbeat, it spread quickly from his shoulder to his whole body.

Deidara staggered foreward and fell to one knee, trying to keep himself up as each spasm of pain tried to turn his muscles to jelly. He shot a murderous look at the stranger.

"Wh... What did you DO?...hm." Ever sound was an effort. As each second went by, with every throbbing heartbeat, the pain increased.

"Hmph... I just wanted to see you suffer, so I poisened the shuriken I threw at you." He sheathed his sword and walked over to Deidara. "And while this poison's not lethal, it's quite effective in causing pain. As you already know."

The attacker grabbed the front of Deidara's shirt and pulled him up to stand level, looking eye to eye. "I want you to feel the agony I felt every day without my family." He pushed Deidara back and threw his whole body's strength into a kick. Deidara flew backwards and skidded to a stop on the ground.

"I.. wasn't the ... one... who... -"

The pain was too much to handle. Deidara's fingers grasped the thick grass as if ripping it out could ase the pain. Every muscle seemed have been replaced by razor blades, cutting his insides to shreds. He was beyond motion, beyond speech, beyond thought. He could barely hear the words of the stranger through the sound of his heartbeat throbbing in his ears.

"Now, I think I'm done watching you suffer. After all, it shouldn't be long until you loose consciousness immediately."

Deidara felt his head being lifted by his hair and the sound of the sword being again unsheathed.

The words of the stranger were muffled by the heartbeat. His eyes were squeezed shut on their own accord. His breath came in shaking gasps.

_Heartbeat... _

_The pain, make it stop... _

_The rhythm's so soft and steady..._

_I'm going to die now, aren't I...?_

_Heartbeat..._

_It's almost like a clock, isn't it..._

_I'm sorry, Tobi... _

_Should have tried to protect you..._

_Heartbeat..._

Deidara was suddenly dropped to the ground. No wounds had been inflicted, but as his consciousness faded, he didn't care about wondering why.

With the blackness came freedom from the pain.

----------------------------------

The attack came so swifty that Tobi didn't register it for a moment. The stranger had attacked Tobi instead of Deidara. _Why would he do that, I wonder?_ Tobi didn't have long to wonder, however, as he was pushed roughly backwards. He crumbled to the ground.

_I hate when this happens... People are so violent!_ He lay on the ground and listened to the exchange between Deidara and the attacker. Tobi, of course, was perfectly fine even after the attack. He turned around on the ground, trying not to be noticed (and attacked again) by the strange man, but wanting to make sure Deidara was doing all right.

He looked up just in time to see Deidara fall to one knee. His face was hidden from Tobi by Deidara's long bangs, but he looked like he was in pain. _What happened? Deidara couldn't have lost in a fight that quickly! He barely looks injured!_

Tobi decided to wait a moment longer before jumping into the fight. After all, Deidara might have had some sort of master backup plan.

The moment he wated was one that Tobi regretted. The stranger went up to Deidara and picked him up only long enough to kick him back down. Tobi heard a crack upon contact that must have been one of Deidara's ribs cracking. Tobi got up just as the stranger walked towards Deidara and unsheathed his sword again. A shocked thought struck Tobi. _He's going to kill Deidara if I don't do something!_ Immediately, cold anger flooded him. Whoever this stranger was, he'd gone too far.

Faster than could be seen, Tobi was behind the man. He grabbed the attackers sword arm and bent the wrist quickly back. A snapping noise was heard and the stranger pulled himself back from Tobi.

"You...! You should be dying over there on the ground!"

"I'm not," said Tobi in a toneless voice. "Now, what did you do to Deidara?"

The man responded with a resounding punch. Tobi's mask took the brunt of the attack and cracked, falling onto the ground. He pushed the man back, his sharingan spinning wildly. The man's eyes immedialy were caught in it's hypnotising spin.

"The sooner you tell me, the easier it'll be." Tobi bent the man's wrist back further and he cried out in pain. _No one tried to kill Deidara-senpai and gets away with it..._

"It-it's a poison! It won't kill him, it just causes extreme pain, among other things. It'll cure itself on it's own in a few days, I swear!!"

"Are you sure?!"

The man nodded, fear brimming in his eyes and voice. "S-sure!"

Tobi released the man, who scrambled away as fast as he could. Tobi took a deep breath and forced himself back to his regular mindset. He knelt down beside Deidara and nudged him.

"Senpai, can you hear me?"

There was no response except for the sharp gasping breaths. Tobi turned Deidara over and asked again. Still nothing.

"Maybe you'll be better in the morning," he said softly. "Let's just get you taken care of for now."

With a little bit of effort, he picked up his comanion and carried him over to where they'd been sleeping earlier. The movement must have jostled Deidara back to consciousness, at least partially. His fingers dug into the back of Tobi's shirt and spoke, although it barely registered as a pain wrought whisper.

"T-Tobi... You're... all right..."

"Of course I am!" Tobi spouted happily. "Don't you worry about me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Consciousness swept itself back and forth from Deidara like a ship in a storm. Half-nightmares consumed the darkness. They were not of the tangible kind but rather the feeling of impending fear and vertigo, and they came with a hot, stifiling feeling that was almost like an oven around him. His personal torture was only soothed for half a moment, when he felt a damp, cool cloth put onto his forehead. The water from it left ghostly trails down his brow and dripped into his eyes and he moaned softly.

He tried to force his eyelids open, tried to speak, but all that suceeded was a thin sliver of space between eyelashes. A shadow, blurred by the water droplets on his eyes, hung before it. _Is that Tobi...? No, it can't be... There's no orange mask. Then who?_

He leaned foreward and immediately yet more pain sprung from his chest. He cried out softly under his breath in reaction and the shadow, whoever it was, pushed him back down.

"Shhh..." A hand gently stroked his hair, comforting him. "Just rest."

Could that have been Tobi's voice? Deidara couldn't tell. His mind soon drifted back to the abyss, back to the swirling ocean of pain and dreams.

---------------------------------------

_...I'm not dead, am I?_

Deidara's thoughts drifted through his mind freely. The pain he remembered wasn't present, or at least, it was much less sharp. His muscles still felt loose, and he felt hot and slowed down, like he was drifting through some thick liquid.

He pulled himself up, but as soon as he did, he regretted it. The constant soreness all over had masked the pain in his chest until he sat up. He ignored the added pain, however, and proceded to sit up. _That bastard kicked hard..._

He forced his eyes to open, squinting in the noonday sun. He squeezed his eyes back closed and rubbed them, forcing them to adjust. Tobi's voice drifted over from behind him.

"Senpai! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

Deidara managed a weak laugh. "Like I've been through a meat grinder, hm." He turned around and continued speaking. "How do you expect-"

He stopped speaking when realized what he was seeing. Tobi was standing near by, maskless.

Tobi's hair spilled low over the left side of his face, where it looked like it was hiding an old bandage. There were a few old scars on his face, but beneath that, it was soft it fit him well. His eye, the visible one, was dark. Innocence seemed to spill out of it.

Tobi realized what Deidara was looking at and his face lit up bright red.

"I... Um... My mask broke when I was saving you..." He turned his head away, blocking his face from view.

_Tobi saved me? Then it hadn't been part of the dreams._

Deidara leaned foreward more, trying to stand up and walk over to Tobi. However, as soon as he tried to push his muscles any further, the pain in them spiked and he fell to the ground from his already low position.

Tobi, forgetting about his lack of mask, hurried to help Deidara up.

"Don't strain yourself, Deidara-senpai!" Deidara grabbed onto Tobi's arm for support and pulled himself back up.

"I'll be fine, Tobi." He sat down on the ground, trying to nurse his pride. _How did Tobi get out of that unscathed? I've seen him take hits before, but he's always gotten up from them immediately. I saw him go down that time!_ He wanted to refuse being saved by the least threatening member of Akatsuki, but he couldn't. _No other explention, hm._

Silence hung between the members. Tobi sat a ways off, half hiding his face from Deidara out of what appeared to be shame.

_What's his problem?_ He thought to himself. _It's not like there's anything wrong with his face._

"Senpai, are you hungry?" Tobi broke the thick silence as he rummaged through a bag. "After all-"

"I'm fine, hm."

It was only partly true. Deidara felt hungry, but presently couldn't stomach the idea of eating. The world still felt thick and dreamlike, and if he turned his head too fast, there were a few seconds of dizziness. However, it was an improvement from his earlier state.

"We should actually get going. We were a week behind before this little incident and now we're even later, hm." Deidara pushed himself up onto one knee, half getting up. "You know how the leader is with punctuality. 'Do it now or not at all'" He added in a bitter mocking voice. "Art takes time, hm."

He pushed himself the rest of the way up and stood waveringly.

"Deidara-senpai, are you sure you're up to it? You look like you need more rest."

Deidara nodded. "We need to get back, Tobi. Come on, help me start packing stuff up...un." He took a step foreward and faltered, falling foreward. Tobi caught him just in time.

"I told you to be careful, senpai." He helped Deidara get back up and then stepped back and again looked away. _Why doesn't he just deal with it?_ Thought Deidara to himself.

Just then, Tobi stepped away into a large thicket of trees and bushes. "Just a second! I've got an idea!"

Deidara wondered just what he was going on about when suddenly Tobi emerged from the copse with a long, thick stick. Deidara stared blankly.

"What's that for? Hm."

Tobi scurried up to him and held it out. "It's a walking stick for you!"

Deidara crossed his arms, pride biting into him like a predator. "I don't need a crutch!"

"It's not a crutch," said Tobi, edging it closer. "It's a walking stick."

Deidara looked again at it. _Damn. He's just waiting for me to either take it or walk away, isn't he? Why does he have to be right!?_

Deidara reached out and grabbed it. Tobi had definately found hte perfect random walking stick lying around in the trees. He leaned on it as he took a step and almost fell over again. _Dammit, if I ever run into that man again, hm...! _

"You just sit down and I'll pack everything up, okay senpai?" Tobi spoke cheerfully, although Deidara could tell some of the cheerfulness was a farce. However, Deidara had to admit that he appreciated the gesture of doing the work. He sat down roughly and winced as the impact caused a sharper pain to shoot up his side.

---------------------------------------------------

Night fell on the pair as they slowly travesed through the wilderness. Tobi spent most of the time trying to both hide his exposed face from Deidara while at the same time keeping an eye on him. And, with every step, it annoyed Deidara more. Eventually, the sun set and they had to stop and rest for the night.

"All right, senpai. This looks like a good spot."

Deidara nodded in agreement. "Good enough, un."

He was about to sit down when Tobi turned from him completely and his question finally broke out.

"Tobi, why do you keep trying to hide your face?"

Tobi froze mid motion of taking off his hat. He lowered it to the ground and set it down.

"Because... People will see me."

Deidara stopped mid thought with his mouth half open. It was a stupid answer, but it suddenly hit him. _He's been wearing that mask so long that he feels naked without it. _Deidara sighed and slowly walked over to Tobi. He put a hand on Tobi's shoulder and turned him around, dropping the walking stick.

"Tobi, either you turn around or I'm going to fall, hm."

Slowly, Tobi turned around. However, as he did, he raised his hands to cover his face.

"Oh, for pete's sake... un." Deidara let go of Tobi's shoulder and gently took hold of Tobi's hands. "Tobi, you don't need to hide your face from me. Whatever reason you started hiding your face for, you don't need to use with me. It's just me, hm."

Slowly, Tobi's hands slipped down. He cast a wary smile to Deidara.

"All right, senpai. For you I won't."

Deidara nodded. _That's taken care of... Hm... I wonder why he did start wearing that mask, anyway?_ He stepped away from Tobi and slowly, carefully sat down.

"I'm beat, un. Sleep is definately good."

He reached over to his bag and opened it. Inside, at the top, as if it had hastily been thrown in the wrong bag, sat the remnants of Tobi's mask. Deidara looked at it for a moment. Suddenly, an idea struck him.

_Tobi saved my life... the least I can do is even partially pay him back._

-----------------------------

**A/N**

**Yay! Hat:3**

**Anyway, this was longer than my other chapter, probably the longest fanfic chapter I've ever done, since I usually split stuff up more. However, this one needed to end where it did. Thoughts?**

**Oh, and there's probably going to be a relationship between them growing. An awkward one.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, take the time to let me know or give a suggestion! I've got some plans, but a lot of it's still up for thought process!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tobi yawned deeply as the fresh morning breeze played through his hair and the thin sunlight danced on his eyelashes. It was only about a half hour since sun up, and instead of waking Deidara and setting out bright and early, he decided to let his partner sleep in a little longer. _After all, he probably needs it._

Without thinking, Tobi reached to the ground behind him for his mask -which, of course, wasn't there. Immediately, he felt exposed and looked around to make sure no one was looking. He took a deep breath and tried to push the feeling away. _The only one here is Deidara-senpai... And it's all right if he sees me._

Tobi lay back down in the grass and shut his eyes. The wind smelled like fresh rain and he smiled as the smell tickled his nose. It was a pleasant smell that sent him adrift in fond memories.

Tobi heard Deidara softly mumble in his sleep near by and wondered if he should wake him up yet. However, it was still very early in the morning and a little more rest would be good.

_I wonder what Deidara is dreaming about?_

Tobi felt something walking up his leg and sprang up immediately. A small brown gopher skittered off and burrowed into the ground a few yards away. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the sky. The sun was now almost above them. _Must have fallen asleep._

He looked around and Deidara was sitting a little bit away, forming something or other with some clay. The blonde spoke up as Tobi moved.

"Not like you to sleep in, hm." He said bluntly.

"Hehe... Well, I was awake earlier, but I guess I fell back asleep." Tobi stood up and brushed the loose grass from his clothes. "Feel better this morning, senpai?"

"Much better, un." He got up and picked up his cloak, which was folded neatly on the ground near by. "I can even use chakra today."

Tobi smiled but noticed that Deidara looked tired still. _I wonder if he's lying?_ He shrugged; as long as he wasn't too bad, everything would be find.

Deidara put the clay thing on the ground and stepped back. It was one of his clay birds. He formed some handsigns and a moment later the small clay bird had been replaced by a rather large one. It knelt low to the ground and Deidara carefully climbed on. Tobi followed him, a bit concerned still about his partner but still with his usual cheerfulness.

"At this rate, we'll get back quickly, hm," Deidara said as the bird took off.

It rose slowly in the sky, picking up speed gradually. Tobi felt the wind rip past him playfully, drifing off into the sky behind them. _Why does this feel different?_ And then it hit him. He'd never flown without the mask on. It made him realize how much he'd missed out on. The speed of the air flowing past his face made him almost giddy, and a large smile split his it in two. Laughter bubbled up out of him, as free and clear as the wind itself.

Deidara turned his head around, and Tobi expected him to, as usual, tell him not to be such a child. But instead, his voice wasn't harsh and he, too, was wearing a smile.

"What'cha laughing about, Tobi?"

"I never realized how good flying felt. It's like... like..." Tobi struggled with the thought for a moment, but Deidara finished it for him.

"Like all your problems are carried away by the wind, and everything is just perfect, hm."

Tobi nodded. What Deidara said fit the thought, the feeling, so perfectly. Deidara turned around and payed attention to where they were going. After a moment of surveying the landscape, he turned his head again.

"I want to show you something, hm."

Tobi cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Hold on tight."

All of a sudden, the bird dove towards the ground miles below them. Tobi slid foreward from his spot from the force of the sudden dive, and bumped into Deidara. Then, the force of the air took effect and he felt like he was going to fly off. Instinctively, he grabbed hold of the nearest thing to him --Deidara.

"S-senpai! Stop!" The fear of falling took clung to him like rust to iron and he squeezed his eye shut.

"Calm down! Just enjoy it, hm!" Deidara shouted at him over the rushing air. Apprehensively, he opened his eye and looked at the landscape rushing up towards him. A fat river overflowing with spring rain wound around large rocks in a dusty field pockmared with bushes and trees. They were getting closer, closer, closer closer closercloserclosercloser...

"Senpai! We're going to crash!" He again tightened his grip on Deidara and shut his eye. There was a sudden change in gravity as the bird turned before it hit the thin effervescence of the rushing water. Tobi felt a relief spread through him, and he looked at how close they had come to the ground.

Tobi began to laugh again and realised that he wasn't alone in his mirth. Deidara had a rare smile on his face as he laughed.

"Wasn't that WILD, un?"

Tobi nodded, still full of the remnants of laughter. "You got so close to the ground!"

_It's moments like these that I like,_ thought Tobi. _Deidara's not mad or upset or serious. He's happy, and that makes me happy._

---------------------------------------------------------

Sun was setting on the horizon as the bird settled down onto the crumbled dirt in front of the hidden entrance to the nearest hideout. Tobi and Deidara both stepped onto the ground and the bird dissappeared into a myriad of dust motes.

Tobi began to walk towards the entrance when Deidara stopped him.

"Wait. There's something I want to give you, hm."

Tobi turned around, intrigued. "What is it?"

"No peeking, un. It's a surprise."

Tobi gave Deidara a confused look but did what his senpai told him to. Deidara stopped to make sure Tobi's eye was really closed. There were sounds of shuffling as Deidara dug into his bag and pulled something out.

"All right, hm."

Tobi opened his eye and looked. Deidara stood close in front of him, holding up a familiar orange mask that was patched together with bits of clay.

"That's... Mine." Said Tobi, perplexed. "You...?"

Deidara nodded. "I fixed it for you, hm."

Tobi's eager fingers reached for the mask and he began to lift it up to his face. Deidara grabbed his hands before he had the mask covering his face.

"One more thing."

Tobi cocked his head to the side as Deidara gently pulled his hands down.

"Senpai, what are you-"

Deidara stopped him mid-sentence by delivering a soft, tender kiss. Then, as fast as it had come, Deidara stepped back, his face beet red and painted with shock. Without a word, he turned around and ran off into the lair.

Tobi stood alone at the entrance, his fingers brushing lightly against his lips.

"S-senpai...?"

--------------------------------

**So? What'd you think? **

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the late update... I kept getting sidetracked and couldn't figure out what to do for the middle part. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and consider it worth the wait. **


	4. Chapter 4

Deidara retreated to a dark corner in the hideout where he felt as if no one would disturb him. Back to the wall, he dropped to the ground and put his head in his hands.

"Why did I do that, hm?"

Confusion writhed within him. He damned his impulsiveness and he damned his feelings. _Come on, Deidara. You don't like him like that. Hell, you don't even like him,_ part of his mind tried to reassure him. However, the thought brought up the image of Tobi's laughing face.

He pushed it away wrathfully. _NO! I don't love Tobi! He's annoying and childish and -and -and_

...and lovable and kind and adorable. Deidara sighed heavily. How could he tell Tobi...?_ I can't, that's how,_ shot a very cynical thought. _Because I don't. _

_But then again, I just did._

".....un," he sighed out, unable to find words.

The argument was still storming within him when a familiar orange masked someone poked his head around the corner.

"Senpai..? Is this where you are?"

Tobi was acting as if he was ignoring or accepting the whole thing.

Deidara grunted sharply and got up.

"I-is something wrong?" The concern in Tobi's voice touched Deidara.

_No. I don't care about him at all!_

"Just shut up, Tobi, un."

"...Okay, senpai."

Deidara could hear the hurt in Tobi's voice and it reflected back on him. _I didn't mean to come off as mean... Why do I have to be so stupid?_

He shook his head and walked away. The last thing he needed was Tobi around, confusing him more.

"Just... Go away, all right? Unless you have a reason to talk to me... hm."

There was a momentary pause. Tobi fiddled with his fingers a moment, cutely and - _No, DAMMIT! It's not cute!_ his mind shot defiantly. Deidara crossed his arms impatiently.

"Well...." began Tobi. "Leader-sama said he has another mission for us."

_Trapped with Tobi again! I... I don't need this right now!!!_

"Hmph... Whatever, hm."

An alternate thought crossed past the other. _He's not annoying on purpose and he means well._

"Are you upset with me, senpai?" Tobi stepped towards Deidara curiously.

_He's so childish! _Thought Deidara.

_It's cute when he's like that, though._

_Wait, cute? No he's not!_

_Yes._

_No!_

_Admit it..._

_NO! NO NO NO NO NO...._

"Just get away from me! I don't want to see you right now!" Deidara yelled, glaring at Tobi and fuming. Tobi stepped back, as if the words had been a slap in the face. Usually, he seemed to be able to take Deidara's insults and anger, but not this time.

"O-okay, senpai...." His voice trailed off to a silent plea for kindness. He walked around Deidara and away as Deidara looked back, mouth open, apology on his tongue but not leaving it.

Tobi had left the area and Deidara's feet refused to follow.

"Tobi... I didn't mean it like that... I'm so sorry." He fell back against the wall, not sure what to do, just waiting for his emotions to tide over.

----------------------------------------------------

The clay bird dove through the sky with precision and speed, winding around clouds lightly like a stone skipping across water. He and Tobi were riding separate ones, for Deidara was barely able to think around Tobi at the moment.

The words he wanted to say were almost there, almost said, but not.

_I'm sorry, Tobi, I only said that because I was angry at myself, not you. I-_

_No! Just stop it and be a man, Deidara!_

He sighed deeply, contrasting thoughts bombarding him like his own artful explosions. Deidara wished that the wind, whipping his cloak out like a banner, could carry away his thoughts and leave him at peace.

His eyes wandered over to Tobi. It was nearly impossible to read his emotions, but Deidara had been him long enough to notice the slight change in the way he sat on the bird; Tobi was probably just as confused as Deidara, and a lot more hurt.

This of course, added to Deidara's problems.

A reconnaissance mission.... Why would chance have to dictate that there be this sort of mission right after Deidara's mess up? Fate had a cruel humor to it. If one could even call it humor.

The angst ridden flight ended as the sky began to change hues from blue to lavender to gold and a slight chill begin in the air. They landed, not speaking, and walked the last distance in uncomfortable silence.

Deidara opened his mouth, wanting to say something to Tobi, to apologize, or just anything, really. However, he felt as if his throat were to close up and his stomach turn upside down and his heart explode; Deidara nearly sputtered nonsense and quickly got angry with himself.

Tobi pretended to ignore it as they entered a nowhere town and made their way to the slightly run down looking hotel they were to stay at while gathering their information. Inside, Deidara went directly to a bed and dropped down on it.

Not saying a word to his masked partner and the source of his current mental anguish, Deidara closed his eyes and pressed his face into the wash-faded pillow that smelled slightly of soap and mothballs. He couldn't will himself to say something to Tobi if he tried, but he wanted to.

"...senpai, are you okay?"

Tobi's voice sounded forced, meek; Deidara was sure he'd also had a hard time speaking up.

"....peachy, un." came a pillow muffled reply.

_Tobi, this would be so much easier if you didn't CARE so much....! _he inwardly grumbled.

"...are you sure? You're -"

Deidara sat up, cutting Tobi off. "I'M SURE! STOP ASKING."

"I... didn't mean to-"

"No, no of course you didn't!" Deidara got off the bed and walked towards Tobi, who backed up. He was angry now, again; "You were just doing that THING that you DO! You DRIVE ME NUTS!"

"S-senpai-"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH. UN!"

Deidara stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving a shaking, confused Tobi behind.

Fuming, he tried to let the cool night air calm him down.

"Gahhh Tobi, un, why do you have to be like that?"

_And why do I have to LIKE you? _his thoughts echoed.

A few blocks away, he stopped and sat down, leaning against a building. "Dammit, un."

Now, though, he was sure that he'd hurt Tobi. He'd go back and apologize after a few minutes.

_I can't just leave him thinking I hate him..._

_

* * *

_

_**Phwew... long time no update. ^^;; sorry guys. I lost my muse for writing this pairing until the filler bit that just came out in shippuuden. Gahhh tobi 3**_

_**Anyway, I'm staring the next chapter as we speak and I STILL remember how I was gonna end it... more or less.**_

_**Expect more, and less angstiness soon.  
**_


End file.
